1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose for introduction and distribution of inflator gas used for an air bag apparatus against the side collision which protects the persons in the car upon crash from the side of the car. More particularly, it relates to a hose for introduction and distribution of inflator gas which is optimum for controlling the inflator gas flow where the hose has a distribution hole and is coated at least at one side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In driver's seat and assistant driver's seat, there are installed air bag apparatuses which expand the air bag to constrain the drivers upon collision of the car. The air bag apparatus is composed of an inflator which is a device for generation of gas and, an air bag which expands by the inflator gas and an air bag case receiving them.
In recent years, there has been a big demand for installment of an air bag apparatus for side collision called a curtain air bag coping with the side collision in addition to the front-collision at the driver's seat and the assistant driver's seat. With regard to the air bag for side collision, a thing being folded and received in a center pillar and front pillar where inflator gas is introduced from the rear part has been considered. Although it is necessary that the air bag for side collision is instantly developed in a planar form between the door and the passenger, there is apt to happen a problem that unusual pressure is applied at the part where inflator gas is introduced resulting in burst. In order to resist the local pressure, it is necessary to use thick fiber or highly strong fiber such as Kevlar to reinforce the strength of the bag as a whole. When the fiber is made thick, it becomes bulky and causes a problem in its receiving property whereby that is less practical. When a highly strong fiber is used, the cost becomes high causing a problem. It has been investigated that, by paying attention to distribution of inflator gas, metal tube or planar sheet is sewed to make a cylindrical shape as a distribution hose. However, when metal tube is used, although the strength is satisfactory, the tube lacks in softness and flexibility and there is a problem in receiving it. In addition, since metal has a good heat transfer and melts the air bag near the inflator, there is a problem of its use as an air bag for side collision which is demanded to keep the pressure for relatively long time. On the other hand, in the case where planar sheet is sewed to make a cylindrical shape, there causes breakage from the sewed area or breakage by the heat of inflator from near the inlet of the inflator whereby no satisfactory product has been available.
It is the current state that, in the above-mentioned conventional air bags for side collision, there is available no hose for gas distribution of airbags for side collision where breakage near the inlet of inflator is prevented, receiving property is good and cost is advantageous.